Boy's Game
by st0ri3zd00d
Summary: What happens when the Panthers get a 5"5, 110 lbs girl, with long blond hair for a kicker? Watch as Casey Jhonson switches up the game for the Dillon Panthers and for a certain tall, rough fullback named Tim Riggins. Tim/OC
1. Locker Room Talk

"Clear eyes, full hearts!" Smash's voice rang out through the locker room.  
"Can't lose!"  
"Now wait," Coach began, "Before I dismiss you guys I just wanted to address you about a new player."  
Groans echoed through out the locker room as everyones hearts beat in anticipation to see who was getting their spot filled.  
"Yeah, yeah quiet down now, boys." Coach said, "Due to Toby's recent injury we're  
forced to recruit a new kicker. I want you to treat this individual with _respect _just like you would any  
other player. Their will be no categorizing of any sort. Their just as good as you boys are and here to play the same game."  
_Who was this guy?_ I thought silently as I ran a hand through my slick hair.  
"Man, coach we really don't need any more players I mean we have pretty much a solid team-"  
"Smash, I don't think I asked your opinion, son." Coach said sternly.  
"I think we all just want t-to know whose spot this new guy's gon be takin' coach." Matt spoke up.  
"Now thats none of your business now is it, Scaracen. This player will not be taking anyones spot as much as switching with them  
through out the quarters." He said.  
I looked up at Coach, _What was going on here? _  
He nodded his dismissal and Smash nudged me as we walked out of the locker room.  
"Look, I don't know 'bout you, Rigg's but I know that new kid ain't takin my spot." He shrugged.  
"Isn't that kind of Coach's decesion?" Scaracen said. Me and Smash stopped, sparing him a look.  
"Right." He said and nodded, "Just kidding."  
"I know one things for sure, that this guy is gonna get his ass _hazed_." Smash shook his head.  
"Did you guys see a new name tag on the lockers?" I asked, speaking up finally as I squinted into the sun.  
"Nah, that's the weird thing man. There was nothing in the locker room." Matt said, "And whats up with Coach's little speech in there?"  
"I don't know, but I do know somethings up..." Smash trailed off as something else caught his attention.  
I turned my head and glanced at the field.  
"Well looks like we got ourselves a new cheerleader." Smash smiled as a girl with a a petite frame and long blonde hair was gesturing as  
she spoke to Lylah and Buddy Garrity on the field. She didn't look over enthusiastic as most cheerleaders would when they were trying  
to win over a spot on the team. In fact she looked bored as Buddy rambled on. There was a hint of a smile on her lips but as if she forced it back.  
"Man, you gon' hit that?" Smash asked as he clamped a hand on my shoulder.  
I shrugged, "We'll see how it goes."  
"Man, I know I'm gonna loose my spot." Matt said as we finally reached the parking lot.  
"Look Matty," Smash said, "All you gotta do is have a little confidence."  
"Yeah QB," I said, "Listen to The Smash, he knows all about that."  
"Your funny Rigg's, why don't you just take your drunk ass home." He said as I dumped my gym bag in the back of my pick up.  
"Glady." I said as I joined the group again. "Seven, man up. What did you leave your testicles in Julie's underwear drawer?"  
"Ha ha." Matt said as I walked over to the driver's side.  
"Well you didn't loose your spot to Voo-doo Tatum so you must've done something right." I said as I placed the sunglasses on the bridge of my nose.  
"I'll see you panties later." I said as I waved.  
"Yeah shut up, Rigg's." Smash said as he slammed a fist on my hood.  
I waved at them and pulled out onto the main road.


	2. Newbie Blues

"Alright boy's lets get out there and have a good practice!" Coach yelled.  
I rubbed my temples as I ran stairs for being late to practice again. I had a massive hangover and it was killing me  
right now. I was irritable and sick and I just wanted to go home and sleep. Which would've worked out great it if Street hadn't come  
banging on my door.  
"Alright boys, let's huddle up." Coach said.  
That couldn't be right. We weren't even thirty minutes into practice yet.  
"Now, remember what I told you about this new player, right?" Coach said. "Well today is their first practice and I expect you to be on your best behavior."  
"Understood?" He asked.  
"Yes sir." We said.  
"I can't hear you."  
"Yes sir!" The team echoed.  
"All right Casey," He said and a small frame came form behind him.  
The guy was skinny and lanky and looked buried underneath shoulder pads and a pair of baggy shorts. His helmet looked like it was going to fall off his shoulders.  
"You've got to be kidding me." Smash said, "This guys smaller than Matt."  
"I'm sorry did you say something, Smash?" Coach asked from the front.  
"Um no sir... just," He began, "You can't be serious, this guys going to get crushed out there."  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were making decisions for this team." He said, hands on his hips.  
"No sir I wasn't trying to -"  
"I don't want hear it, get back to practice." He hollered, "Riggin's get over here."  
I jogged over to him, anticipating the worst, "Yes coach?"  
"Casey, this is Tim Riggins, get used to seein' him 'cause you are going to be his shadow." Coach said as he clamped a hand  
down on the kids shoulder, "Alright I'll be back to check up on you kids. Tim, cover everything."  
I sighed as I looked at him, "You do know how to tackle right?"  
He nodded his head. What was this kid mute, I thought.  
"Alright let see you try to take me." His mouth went agape for a moment and then shut with a 'click' as he gulped.  
I laughed inwardly. Man, this was gonna be more fun than I thought.  
"Okay, head up," I said as I lifted the mask of his helmet with my fingers.  
He came at me with full force, he was stronger than he looked, but not strong enough. I stumbled backwards and then straightened myself.  
"Almost there." I grumbled, crankily. I hated doing this. What am I, coach? I shouldn't have to teach crap newbies how tackle. People got paid for that.  
"Like this." I said, I might as well have fun, I thought. His eyes widened as he looked at me. He shoulder's tensed as he braced himself for the tackle.  
I came at him with full force. Pushing him back a good two feet. The kid flew. I picked up his helmet as it rolled over to me. I looked down and nearly dropped  
it on the kids head.  
"Oh Jesus Christ." I muttered.  
Her blond hair was splayed out on the grass and her face looked battered. Blood gushed out of her split lip and there was red marks on her  
face from where she hit the ground. She looked down. And that's when I realized, this was the girl from yesterday.  
"Can I have my helmet?" She asked, quietly.  
I handed it to her in awe. She put it on quickly and stood and dusted herself off. By now the whole team was glancing over at us.  
"What are you guys doing?" Coach yelled, "Get back to work!"  
"Yeah, can we just get back to practice?" She asked, her head still down.  
I nodded my head but stood where I was, "Now?"  
I nodded my head again and then walked over to my end of the field.  
"Maybe we should work on passes." I said.  
She made an irritated noise and then took off her helmet to look at me, "Why can't we work on tackling?"  
"Well no offense but-"  
"God, don't even start in on all that bullshit." She said, "Could we please just work on tackling?"  
She looked exhausted. I nodded and then helped her out with her stance, very awkwardly.  
"Okay bend down, butt up-" I paused as I looked at her, "No, no -butt up. Your hips need -there like that. Now keep your head up, good. Alright now when you come at me  
lift. You know what I mean? Like how I showed you."  
Her blue eyes looked at me and she ran, putting her force behind the tackle, pushing me up and away. I nearly fell down. I caught myself and then looked at her.  
She nodded and then walked away as Coach blew his whistle shrilly.  
"Man, can you believe this?" Smash asked as we emerged from the locker room, "There has never been a girl on the Panther's team since... never!"  
Just as the words left his mouth, Matt shoved him to look up. Her white underarmour clung to her toned body, almost as tightly as her black shorts did.  
She looked up at us and then back down at the pavement, gripping her gym bag. Her blonde hair was held back in a pony tail and a black head band slicked her bangs back.  
"Man, I'm gon' take care of this." Smash said as he approached.  
"Smash." Matt said, "Smash, what're you gonna do? S-Smash!"


	3. The Big Bad Jhonsons

"Hey! Casey! Slow up girl!" Smash yelled as he jogged towards her. Me and Matt followed.  
She looked up and then hesitated and then stopped finally. She looked trapped, like she really didn't want to talk to him.  
"Hey, whatsup?" Smash asked as he gripped his backpack.  
"Hi." She said quietly as she glanced from Smash, to Matt, to me.  
"So you know about this whole team thing." Smash started, "Me and some guys were talkin' and we know that you and the  
Coach's family have gone way back but maybe you could try out for another sport you know, leave this game up to the boys."  
She blinked rapidly and then shook her head and walked away.  
Smash stood there, "Hey Casey! Girl, hold on! We weren't finished talking."  
"Hey Case, these guys givin' you trouble?" A deep voice asked.  
A tall blond guy with the same piercing eyes stood outside of a blue pick up truck.  
"It's alright Dash." She said and put a hand on his chest.  
"Are you sure?" Another one asked from the back of the truck.  
There were five of them all together. Big and burly with different looks. Only the blond one looked like he was actually related to her.  
"Oh man," Matt whispered, "I know these guys..."  
"You do?" Smash asked as he never took his eyes away from the pick up truck.  
"Their the Jhonson's." He muttered.  
The biggest one, the blonde sauntered over towards us.  
"What goin' on man?" He nodded towards Smash.  
"Nothin' much." He narrowed his eyes.  
"Yeah, I saw you talkin' to my sister." He said in a harsh whisper.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't aware that I wasn't allowed to speak to her."  
The guy gave a laugh, "Yeah see I don't like guys like you. Big, meat head football players-"  
"Watch yourself." Smash said.  
"See, I have respect for the game. Major respect, but it's guys like you that ruin it. You think just because she's a girl  
she wouldn't be able to kick any of your asses up and down that field? You better watch yourselves." He pointed a finger at Smash.  
He snarled and then Matt gripped his jersey, "Chill man."  
"Dash." Casey whispered, "Let's go."  
"Man, who are those guys?" Smash asked, fuming.  
"That's Dash Jhonson, the oldest. They used to live back in Georgia, the boys were made for football. All of them went to  
Georgia Tech and played football. The one with the brow hair, Danny, he was the last one. They were heatin' up the score boards back there.  
And Casey Jhonson, there was an article about her. She's been moving around trying to find a team that'll accept her but no such luck.  
Until she got to Dillion. Word is that she's just as good as her brothers and that she usually plays... quarter back."  
"Matty don't even worry about that." Smash said, "That girls filling in for Toby, no way she'll last."  
I just looked at her as she hopped into the back of the pick up truck.  
"So what about her Riggs?" Smash asked, "She any good."  
"For someone so small she packs a punch." I said, squinting, "Got an arm on her too. But her kicks are outrageous."  
"You got all of this from one practice?" Smash asked.  
"I'm observant." I said quietly as I threw my gym bag in the back of my pick up.  
"You know," Matt said with a smile, "If you did go after that, then technically you would've hooked up with a football player."  
Smash laughed as Tim glared at Matt, "Watch out QB."  
"Man, I'm just sayin' like you would be goin' out with like the kicker on the Panther's football team." Matt said as I flicked him off.  
I jumped in my truck and drove off.


	4. No sexual intentions

_I heard she's a lesbian.  
She's probably on steroids, no girl makes it onto the Panther's team.  
She's clearly a transvestite. _  
"Hey." A voice said.  
I glanced up and met eyes with the coach's daughter.  
"Oh hi." I said, trying not to sound to anxious.  
"Look um I'm Julie Taylor-"  
"Coach's daughter..." I nodded and attempted a smile. No such luck, "If your here to make fun of me-"  
"What?" She asked, "Shut up, I'm here trying to be nice to you."  
"Because that's going so well." I rolled my eyes, "You don't have do this, if your dad forced you-"  
"My dad couldn't force me to do something I didn't want to. I figured you might need someone to protect you from the  
vicious ways of Dillon High. Sucks being the new kid. You need help with your schedule?"  
"Yeah, I'm kind of lost." I said as I flipped my hair over my shoulder.  
"Okay well you have..." She said taking my schedule, "AP science, AP literature, AP calculus, and Boy's Physical Education. Ouch."  
"This is a sign from God." I said looking skyward, "I was born a boy and they got mixed up, I'm sure of it."  
"Look it can't be that bad I mean the worst is they talk about body parts and -"  
"Hey Jules, girl." A tall blond with short hair greeted.  
"Hey Tyra, this is Casey Jhonson." She said.  
Tyra nodded, "Ah the football star."  
I groaned, "I hate the girls here, no offense. I just feel so... ugh. If there were any possible way to annihilate every single little sh-"  
"Well hey Jules, Tyra." Another blonde said, interupting me. She looked a bit older, slightly resembled Julie, "Hi I'm Mrs. Taylor, I'm the guidance  
counselor, I've see you've met my daughter. And you are?"  
"Mom this is Casey Jhonson, she's the new kicker for the Panther's."  
"Hi Mrs. Taylor." I said, not quite smiling.  
"Well it's nice to meet you. Well, I'm glad you've met my daughter, she can help you out. I was meaning to meet with you. How about I see you  
during your free period? It'll only take a moment." She smiled.  
"Oh well sure." I said, flipping my bangs back. My hair was seriously irritating me. I spent over an hour fixing it and it ended up being thick and long and messy-  
"Okay bye mom." Julie said, steering me and Tyra away from the hallway.  
"Sorry about that." Julie said.  
"So Casey," Tyra began, "What's up with this whole football thing?"  
"Don't even get me started." I sighed, "Everyone's giving me crap about this whole thing and really I just want to play football."  
"I know what you mean, me and Julie played in Powder Puff football-"  
"Powder Puff?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"We got into some trouble." She said, "It was probably the most fun I've had on a football field."  
"Ouch, you've got some nasty cuts." Julie said, grabbing a mirror and showing me.  
I had seen them this morning. The bruise forming on the side of my face, bright red marks leading from the base of my throat to my chin.  
"What happen to you?" Tyra asked, "Wait, was that a stupid question?"  
Julie looked at her and rolled her eyes.  
"Tim Riggin's tackled me." I shrugged.  
"Holy crap." Tyra said, "And your alive?"  
"Let's take note of this as the first time Tim got a girl on her back without any sexual intentions."  
"Nice one Jules." A deep voice said from behind us.  
Julie turned bright pink and they shrugged, "Can't blame me for speaking the truth."  
He made a face and then looked at me, "Ugh Casey, coach told me to tell you were running two-a-day's starting tomorrow. Be at the field at 5:30."  
I nodded and then walked over to my locker and shoved my books inside.  
"So do you get to go inside the boys locker room?" Julie asked.  
I gave her a weird look, "No I use the girls locker room, Julie."  
"Well it was a reasonable question. I mean, have you seen Riggin's shirtless?"  
"Unfortunately, yes." Tyra said.  
"Tyra used to go out with him." Julie explained.  
"Sadly." She rolled her eyes.  
"Don't be fooled, their actually really good friends." Julie said.  
"Too bad he's a total douche when it comes to girls." She shook her head, "Guy doesn't know how to pick 'em."  
"Oh r-right." I stammered as I grabbed my gym bag.  
"Oh my God." Julie said, grabbing Tyra's arm.  
"What?" I asked, nervously.  
"You _like_ him." Julie said.  
Tyra looked at me, "You so do!"  
"What? No, I don't. We're just team mates."  
"With benefits?" Tyra raised an eyebrow.  
"What? No! We're _strictly_ team mates." I said, "Well I have to get to Gym. Bye!"


	5. Sorry Case, your on skins

**A/N: I would just like to thank you guys who have reviewed for taking the time to try  
and help me improve my work! It's really hard to get a chance to get online and post these  
stories but I'll keep trying! So thank you and believe me when I say that I keep  
all your suggestions in mind (:And about the 'POV' parts, I completely forgot to let you guys know  
when I'm switching, which I will be doing a lot of! Just so you can get a taste of what each characters feeling :)  
**

_**Casey's POV:**_

"Alright gentlemen, settle down." Coach Taylor said as he entered the classroom, "Welcome to your first day of Physical education."  
I sunk lower in my chair.  
"Today is going to be just filled with fun." He clapped his hands together, "Full of sprints, stairs, and your physical test!"  
Their were groans through out the classroom.  
"Okay so how about you girls go to the locker room and get changed and meet me back at the field." He said and grabbed his clip board.  
I whimpered as I slumped off to the girls locker room. It was completely empty and I sighed.  
I looked in the mirror before I left. I tied my thick blonde hair on the top of my head in a messy bun and clipped my bangs back.  
The gray Panther's uniform shirt was a little baggy on me and I rolled up the sleeves to my shoulders, the bright blue short hung low  
on my hips and showed off my chicken legs. I groaned, I looked so gross. I sighed and stuffed my gym bag in the locker.  
"Henry Jacobs-"  
"Here."  
"Casey Jhonson," The coach said, looking up.  
The whole class turned to look at me exiting the locker room. The hoots and hollers as I sat down on the bleachers.  
"Hey, hey, that's enough." Coach said.  
"Here." I said meekly.  
"Let's get this started. Ten laps to warm up-"  
"Sorry Coach, I'm here." Riggin's said out of breath, "Mr. Jiles wanted to talk to me."  
"Whatever son, ten laps." Coach said.  
By the time I was finished I had come in third, right after Riggin's and Smash. Tendrils of hair had slipped out of  
my bun and was sticking to my neck, sweat stains were visible around the collar of my shirt. My lips and cheeks were tainted pink from  
from the running. I pulled the hem of my shirt up to wipe the sweat off my face. As I pulled it down I realized that a majority of the boys  
eyes were on my body. I crossed my arms awkwardly and took my seat on the bleacher's.  
"Okay boys since you've been so cooperative," Coach began, "How about a little touch football?"  
The boys broke out into cheers, "Yeah!"  
"Okay so break yourselves off into teams. Smash and Riggin's are captain; Smash your shirts, Riggin's your skins."  
I sat there awkwardly as I picked at my cuticles.  
"Well I think we know what team your on, Jhonson." One of the boys grinned, "Skins all the way, baby."  
I narrowed my eyes, "That's cute."  
"Not as cute as you, sweetheart." The boy retorted, resulting in laughs through out the gym.  
"Do I really need to play? I mean, ya'll are fine with out me. Your team's pretty solid." I said quickly.  
Smash glanced at me, "What're you scared, Jhonson?"  
"No it's just..." I broke off and sighed, "Fine."  
I walked over to Smash's side and he held a hand up, "We weren't kidding about that skins thing, your on Rigg's team."  
"What?" I asked, my voice raising an octave.  
"We've got a set team." Smash said.  
"I'm not going to be on skins." I said.  
"C'mon Jhonson, suck it up." Smash said.  
I held my ground. No way was I taking my shirt off, I wasn't a ho bag skank, "Trade players."  
"Fine." Smash grumbled, "I trade you Cassidy, Rigg's."  
"Let's go then." Riggin's said as we approached the field.  
I stretched out, behind the bleachers due to the gawking boys that would 'accidently' sneak up behind me.  
I gave myself a little pep talk; "Okay Case, you can do this. It's just football, your good at this, remember? You know this, you got this."  
I let out a breath and then walked back towards the field.  
"What were you doin' back there Jhonson? Putting on make up. Get over here!" Smash yelled.  
I jogged over in time to here him saying the play, "Pass to me. Alright now Rigg's has the QB so... -Jhonson can you throw?"  
I nodded my head though my heart was beating fast in anticipation.  
"Okay I need you to make down to the end zone, can you do that?" He asked.  
What? Was this guy crazy? College guys couldn't even make that pass, no way I could. But there was no way I was letting him no that.  
"Yeah." I nodded my head.  
"Alright, break!" He yelled.  
"Let's go ladies!" Coach said.  
I looked over and noticed that a group of kids and some adults, including Buddy Garrity had clustered together to watch the little game.


	6. Tim Riggins Must Die

"Blue 42! Hike hike!" I yelled.  
Smash sprinted his way down to the end zone. I threw the ball, putting all my strength behind it. It spiraled and  
I heard my wrist making a little snapping sound as it waifed perfectly through the air. I turned away, too scared to look.  
It was a little off and dropped ahead of Smash by atleast five inches. He dove forward and caught it just as he hit the ground.  
"Yeah baby!" He yelled as he gripped the ball in meaty hands, "What now Riggs!"  
I grinned ear to ear as the boys stared at me in perfect awe. I looked down to hide my smile.  
"You go girl!" I heard Buddy Garrity say from the stands.  
"Oh God, did he just say that?" I mumbled to myself as I closed my eyes.  
"Alright, don't even worry about her guys." I heard Tim say, "I've got QB, Matt you get Smash."  
I let out a broken breath as I thought of Tim's gigantic body taking me down. All sweaty and shirtless and hard -  
Okay, horny part of Casey's mind? Your officially dismissed... for the rest of my life, I thought stilently.  
"Hike hike!" As the words left my mouth I felt my grip on the ball loosen. I saw Riggin's heading for me and I completely freaked.  
I launched the ball as hard as I could towards Smash about a millisecond before Tim's hard body landed on top of mind.  
"OOF-" Yes, thats what is sounded like having the wind knocked out of you.  
I felt warm liquid trickle down my nose and I blinked, holding back the tears. Football players don't cry. I swiped at my eyes quickly and then  
pushed Riggins off of me. He mumbled a "sorry" and sauntered off. I was irritated and blood was gushing out of my nose. This was so not hot.  
"Jeez Riggs you didn't have to try and walk through the girl." Smash said as he helped me up.  
"She's a football player, just like the rest of us. She'll get over it." He said.  
"Alright Jhonson, go to the nurse and cleaned up." Coach said as he led me off the field.  
I shot an irritated glance at Riggins and mumbled a stream of curses under my breath.  
As soon as I walked into the nurses office I ran into Mrs. Taylor and Julie in the middle of an argument.  
"I don't have time for this, Jules..." She broke off as she looked at me.  
"Oh sweety, come and sit I'll go get the nurse." She said as she waved her hands awkwardly trying to figure out what to do.  
I couldn't blame her for being scared, there was blood all over my face, my shirt and even a few drops dribbled onto my shirt.  
"Jesus Christ, what happened?" Julie asked as she gently tipped my head back.  
"Riggins." I muttered.  
"Man, he has it out for you or what?" She asked.  
"I don't know what's up his ass but I'm this close to removing it for him." I muttered.  
"I'm sure he'd bend over gladly." Julie said, cheerfully.  
"Oh thanks Taylor." I rolled my eyes.  
"Casey, in here dear." The nurse called.  
I stood up and pinched my nose, "I'll see you at lunch, Taylor."  
"Well now sweety what do we have here?" The nurse said as I walked in.  
I had a feeling I was going to be in her a lot.

Lunch came eventually and I was still stuck in the locker room trying fix myself up.  
For who, well it was pretty clear. Even though he's probably done more physical damage to me in two days than I've gone through in a year, I couldn't  
stop thinking about him. It was ridiculous. I sighed as I ran a hand through my thick blond hair. I was wearing a simple pair of black, tight shorts and one  
of bright pink tank tops with a pair of strappy sandles. I looked... decent. My eyes were darkened with eyeliner and mascara and my lips were still rosy from  
all the running and tackling during P.E. I was hungry, exhausted and bitchy. My nose was sore and I couldn't smile without wincing from the split lip. My neck  
was stiff from having to sleep in an awkward position because of these freakin' bruises and I just wanted to curl up under my blankets and sleep.  
I wiped a tear that slid down my face from frustration and then walked out of the locker room.  
"Hey, Jhonson." Tyra greeted as she stood straight and hit Julie to acknowledge my presence.  
"So I heard Riggin's has it out for you." She said.  
"Yeah." I muttered, glaring down at my sandles, "Don't worry, I'll get his ass good."  
"I don't think I like that look on your face." Julie said.  
"The be glad it's directed at Riggins." I said as I glared at his back.  
"Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned." Tyra muttered.  
Oh was she right.  
"Tim Riggins," I began with my eyes narrowed, "Is a dead man walking."  
"H-hey Casey-" I cut off Matt's stuttering voice as I shoved him into the lockers.  
"Not now." I said dismissively.  
"Ouch." I heard him mutter.  
"It's okay." Julie's voice intervened, "She's pissed... at Riggins."  
"No wonder that girls a football player, I think I lost all feeling in my right arm."  
"Would you like Julie to kiss it and make it better, Saracen?" Tyra's voice mocked.  
"Shut up Collette." I could picture Matt's eyes narrowing at her.  
And then I saw him, talking to some peppy cheerleader.  
Emotion swarmed in me, some that I wasn't even aware of. I shrugged out of the envy that was suddenly pumping through my veins  
and sauntered towards him.  
"Well you know if that knee really hurts I could help you maybe work it out sometimes..." He said, leaning over her with a charming smile.  
I swung my hips as I walked and knocked his books out of his hands.  
"What the hell?" He asked, reflex had him curling his fist.  
"My hand slipped kinda like your fist when it ran into my face." I said sourly.  
He rolled his eyes at me, shooting me a bored expression, "Do you have your period or something."  
"No, sorry the only part of me that was bleeding today was my nose." I said in a sugary sweet voice, "Disappointed?'  
"Yeah, that your parents didn't buy you a muzzle." He muttered bitterly.  
"You want me to shut up? Why don't you make me?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
He sent me a wicked smile, "I would but I don't think you'll like what I have in mind..."  
"Your such a sick, perverted little shit." I said.  
"Call me what you want," He said as he leaned in, "But I'm anything but little."  
"Ah-" Was all he got out as the breath whooshed out of him, my hands curling around the crotch of his jeans.  
"Really? Because from here it doesn't seem that way." I let go and then smiled sweetly again.  
"Looks like I'm not the only girl on the team, after all." I patted his shoulder.


	7. Man Up, Casey

"Set it up, Casey, all right good -wait no! Riggin's what're you doing out there!?" Coach yelled.  
I grabbed my stomach as I groaned from Tim's hard body crushing me. I was seriously black and blue and pissed off.  
I stood up and grabbed my helmet, "That's freakin' it! I have put up with your bull shit for the past few days and I'm sick of it!  
Okay so I'm a football player so you have every right to treat me like you do everyone else but it seems to me that I'm the only  
one getting my ass handed to me on a daily basis! So why don't you stop trying to physically harm me and get your shit together!"  
Everyone was looking at me now. Probably that's the most I've said at once since I've been here.  
I looked down awkwardly and then put my helmet back on. Tim just narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Alright set it up one more time for Casey." Coach said, clearly ignoring my outburst.  
One of the guys kneeled down, holding the ball with the tip of his fingers. I set up for the kick and let out all my pent up  
agression on the ball. It strode clear into the end zone. I was pissed as I grabbed my gym bag and strode into the girls locker room.  
I was wearing nothing but a sports bra and shorts as I took a deep breath and sat on the bench. There was a knock on the door.  
Tears stung my eyes as I tried to catch a breath, the pain shooting from my stomach was killing me. I grabbed paper towel and tried to stop the bleeding on my stomach.  
Tim sauntered in and looked at me, "I don't like you."  
My eyes widened as I grabbed for my underarmour, "Get out!"  
Was this guys seriously going to just walk in here and think he can intimidate me?  
His eyes wandered over my physic, where bruises were already forming over my abdomen, with a blistering gash bleeding out. I grabbed him and turned him around.  
"No let me explain." He said grabbing my arm, "I don't like you because you come in here and you think that you a girl so you can just pull  
whatever kind of shit you want and I'm not gonna let you get away with that. I don't mind you being a female football player, I respect you even  
but don't come onto this field and think you can be a one man team-"  
I narrowed my eyes as I stretched the black, long-sleeve shirt over my head.  
"Hold on." I gave a bitter laugh, "Ever since I've gotten here every single person has given me shit about this and I'm going to set this straight.  
Men they look at me as if I disgrace the game the second I walked onto the field. What makes you so much better than me? The fact that you have  
a penis? And no this isn't what it's about! Girls and women they look at me like sometime of hero, someone whose speaking up for everyone. But you know  
what? I don't understand any of this. I don't expect a lot from everyone, I don't ask for a lot and I don't expect an award for being modest but if there's one  
thing in this world that I take pride in is my skill when it comes to football. I do it because I fell in love with the game, not to prove a point. So think about that."  
He stood there speechless. I wasn't done though.  
"And for the record I work twice as hard as you do on that field so if you stopped trying to kick my ass, that would help our game... _a lot_." I said.  
He stood there and stared at me.  
"That's what I thought." I shook my head.  
I walked out and ended up running into Julie, leaning against her car.  
"Oh sorry Julies." I shook my head. I winced and grabbed for my stomach.  
"What happened to you? You look like crap..." Julie said, lifting up the top of my shirt.  
"Oh Jesus Christ, Casey. You can't be serious." Julie whisper-yelled as she ran a gentle finger across my stomach.  
"Will you just _-shh!_" I said as I pulled my shirt down.  
"Serious about what?" Mrs. Taylor asked as she approached us, car keys in hand.  
"Nothing-"  
"This is not nothing." Julie said as she lifted up my shirt.  
"Oh my God, sweetheart are you alright?" Mrs. Taylor asked, "I think we're going to have to take you to the hospital."  
"No really, it's fine. It's just a little cut." Even as I said the words I knew it was a lie. I was just trying to save Riggin's ass.  
"Don't be stupid." Julie said and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the car.  
I sighed, Dash was not going to be happy about this.

"Casey!" Dash said, storming in, "What happened are you alright?"  
"I'm fine Dash, calm down." I said.  
I was sitting on one of those beds for the patient's, swinging my feet back and forth.  
"Doc is she alright?" Dash asked, gripping my arm.  
"I'm sorry, you are?" He asked.  
"I'm her legal guardian." He said.  
"Oh right then," The doctor said, "Well she just suffered some bruising, a nasty cut. But we cleaned it up, put some antiseptic on it and she can be well on her way."  
"She should be feeling some pain." He continued, "So I recomend a few days rest until it doesn't hurt as bad. I can give her some pain killers and she should be ready to play on Friday."  
"Alright, thank you." Dash said as he helped me down. I winced as I got up and started walking.  
"Such a football town." He muttered, "All he can think about is football despite the fact that you got plowed over by a three hundred pound football player-"  
I rolled my eyes and interupted him with a scuff, "I'm fine, get over it. I'm a big girl now."  
"Casey your barely ninety pounds soaking wet, you shut up!" He said, "Maybe this thing wasn't a good idea-"  
"No, don't even get into that." I said, eyeing him warily, "I'm exhausted, in pain and I think I'm getting my period."  
The P word shut him right up and I tried grinning, wincing the sudden pain to my lip shot through me.


	8. The sober girl version of Tim

**CASEY'S POV:**

"Casey! Get that!" Caleb, my brother, yelled as the doorbell went off.  
"Oh don't worry I'll get it." I muttered as I grabbed my stomach.  
"Thanks! And... put some clothes on!" He yelled.  
I rolled my eyes at what he considered 'underwear.' I was wearing my favorite black shorts that were pretty short, and a  
a white tank top. My hair was in a messy bun and I was sitting on my couch eating cereal and reading comics. I opened the door and raised an eyebrow.  
Tim Riggins, Smash Williams, and Matt Saracen stood at my door.  
"No." I said and slammed the door in their face. I leaned against the door as I read The First Edition of the X-men Files.  
I heard a sigh and then another ring of the doorbell, gripping my comic booka.  
I closed my eyes with a sigh and then opened the door, "What?"  
"We came here to apologize." Matt said.  
I narrowed my eyes at him, "What did you guys do?"  
"Yeah when he says we he means Tim." Smash explained, "Me and Matt are just supervisors."  
"Look I don't want an apology." I said, "And even if I did I sure as hell wouldn't accept it from someone who needs their hand held to do so."  
"Told you she's like a girl version of Tim." Smash said with a laugh.

"Yeah the sober version," I narrowed my eyes. "You guys can go now. Don't you have school or something?"  
"Hey, you read comic books?" Matt's eyes widened. I held it behind my back and raised an eyebrow, "That's X-men first edition!"  
The guys gave him a weird look, "... I mean not that I would know."  
"Shut up Saracen." Smash said.  
"Look, I'm sorry. There done." Tim said finally.  
"You know your freakin' unbelievable!" I yelled.  
"Oh I'm unbelievable?" He said.  
"Yes, you! I've been here for what two days? And you already hate me? What could I have possibly done wrong?" I asked.  
"You don't know half of it so why don't you just accept my apology like a good girl-"  
"Like a good girl! Your such an ass!" I yelled. By now were screaming over each other causing Matt and Smash to exchange glances.  
"Alright, alright, alright. Now that that's out of the way." Smash said, putting his hands up, "We can all go out tonight. It's the annual pre-game barbeque over  
at coach's house. Are you up for it?"  
I narrowed my eyes at Tim. Julie had already told me about it and I was planning on going but now I was really going.  
"Sure. Matt," I said sweetly, "Would you mind giving me a ride?"  
"W-what?" He stuttered, "Are you sure? 'Cause I mean-"  
"That's only if you want to." I said, faking hurt.  
"No, I mean I wouldn't mind. So is seven thirty cool with you?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it's a date." I said and then looked at Smash, "Bye Smash. Asshole."  
Tim made a face and I slammed the door.  
"Who was that?" Caleb asked, yawning.  
"Just some football players, checking on me. Hey where's Dash?" I asked.  
"In his room with Danny." He said and then sat back down.  
I jogged down the hall way and knocked on the door, "Dash!"

"Yeah?" He asked, not turning from the TV. Ugh, I hated Madden.  
"Is it alright if I go to a party tonight?" I asked, "Over at Julie Taylor's?"  
"Coach's daughter?" He asked, his fingers moving swiftly over the controller.  
"Yeah. It's kind of this pre-game ritual they have and they want all of the players there." I explained.  
He paused the game and then looked at me, "Are you sure your going to be alright there?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Dash, I'm a big girl now I can handle myself."  
"Well alright, you need a ride?" He asked.  
"Nope, I've got one." I said as I slowly started backing out.  
"With who?" He asked suspiciously.  
"...Matt Saracen." I said.  
He threw his arms up with a sigh and then nodded, "Be back by midnight."  
"Okay but I doubt I'll be out that late." I said, smiling inwardly.  
I did a happy dance on my way back to the room.  
Only ending in me tripping over my carpet and landing flat on my face.  
"I have seriously got to learn how to dance." I muttered.  
"For a football player your pretty uncoordinated." Danny laughed from behind me.  
"Shut up, your jealous because I can lay you out on the field." I snickered.  
"You wanna bet?" He asked.  
"Danny, even injured I could probably beat your sorry ass." I taunted.  
"Oh really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "Let's go then."  
"Are you sure?" I asked, "I don't wanna hurt your... ego."  
He narrowed his eyes, "Ha ha. Guys! Football! Outside! NOW!"  
His voice echoed throughout the house and before long we were all outside.  
I took the little kids, just because they were slippery and fast. I swear to God they were like the mini us.  
"Okay, Miah and Stevie you get Dash, clear?" I asked.  
"Yeah." They nodded.  
"Okay watch me. Ready, break!" I said.  
They kicked the ball towards us and I sprinted up, catching it in the cradle of my hands and I ran forward.  
I saw Miah and Stevie tackle Dash as he sprinted towards me. I looked for Danny, knowing he was next.  
And I caught sight of him, just a flash of blond hair. I grinned widely as he raced towards me.  
I weaved my way through them and ran towards the bright orange cone.  
"Touch down!" I yelled but he still grabbed my waist and pulled me down.  
"Doggy pile on Casey!" Dash yelled and soon I was lost under a pile of limbs and sweaty, sweaty boys.  
Man, I love my brothers. I giggled as I felt someone tugging at my hair.

**A/N: **Okay so I realized that I mentioned Friday night in this chapter? About all that pre-game ritual and stuff, blah, blah, blah.  
And you'll find out that I contradict myself in the next  
chapters but I can't really change it because everything in this is kind of vital for the other chapters and I could  
rewrite the whole thing but that will take FOREVER and I'm sorry but I just can't. Oh and please, _please_, PLEASE review this!  
I update based on how many reviews I get (: and remember i do actually read and pay attention to your reviews! i hope you like it!


	9. I picture Casey when I bang ralley girls

I examined myself in the mirror one more time before I left. I was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a simple v-neck with  
a striped blue and gold cardigan. I figured I might as well represent my team some way, because God knows I was not wearing that freakin' jersey  
with these shorts. I shuddered, not even wanting to think about how bad they would clash. I threw on a pair of converse and then  
ran a hand through my hair. I curled it a little for tonight so it was a little shorter than usual and came right up to chest. I heard  
a horn honk outside and smiled. There was Matt. Not that I liked him or anything, I just really didn't like Riggin's.  
"Bye guys!" I yelled as I saw them all huddled up at the window looking out. "Will you quit it!"  
Tim was leaning against a beat up old car and I stared it him, mouth a gape.  
His football jersey was stretched over his muscular frame, a pair of worn jeans slung low on his hips. I couldn't take my eyes off his arms.  
I had a thing for arms; his were long and tan with veins running over them. He stared back at me.  
Saracen shrugged from the drivers seat and Smash just smiled, "You've got to be kidding me."  
Tim gave me an unamused look as I climbed in the backseat. I felt his eyes on me as I ducked down and climbed in.  
I sat down next to Smash and felt squeezed. Riggin's got in the car and put his head against the glass.  
"So to what do I owe this company?" I asked Saracen as I leaned forward.  
"Well me and Smash were plannin' on pickin' you up and then Rigg's need a ride because his truck isn't workin' so well so I just... sorry."  
I heard Tim make a sound from the front and I glared at the back of his head.  
"Oh look we're here." I said cheerfully as I climbed through the little space between Tim and Matt and squeezed my way to the door.  
I was all over Tim, in his lap, gripping his arm for balance. The works. I smiled inwardly as he groaned and grabbed at his crotch.  
"Sorry, I'm just so uncoordinated these days." I said and opened to door, climbing out.  
I heard Smash laugh and say, "Ooh man, she got you there."

Tims POV:  
"Ooh man, she got you there." Smash said, clapping his big hand on my shoulder.  
I let out a grunt and as I tried to catch my breath.  
"I. _Hate_. Her." I said through gritted teeth. I stepped out of the car and ran a hand through my hair.  
"Hey Tim!" One of the ralley girls yelled as they ran a hand over my hair.  
I nodded to them and then shoved my hands in my pocket. I stared at Casey as she approached the house.  
She was pretty much perfect. She was so... hot. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had nice lips, nice hair, and a mighty nice ass.  
When she was all over me in the car I couldn't help but feel every part of her. Ugh, I am so frikkin' horny. And I know when  
I bang a rally girl tonight I'll probably be thinking about her.

Caseys POV:  
"Tim Riggin's keeps looking over here." Julie said.  
I tucked my hair behind my ear and pretended like I didn't hear it.  
"So what's up with you guys, anyway?" Tyra asked.  
"Nothing other than mutual disgust." I muttered as I nibbled at my cupcake.  
"Really?" Julie said, "Sounds like sexual tension."  
"You know, you guys are funny really." I said, giving them a fake look, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get some fresh air."  
I walked out the door ten minutes before a brick flew through the window of the Taylor's house threatening all Panther players.

Tims POV:  
I picked up the brick and examined the letter.  
WATCH OUT PANTHERS,  
ARNETT MEAD'S GOING TO KILL  
YOU GUYS ON FRIDAY!!!!!  
I turned in search for Casey. I saw her leave the house a few minutes ago, I thought.  
I groaned and then walked up to Tyra and Julie.  
"Where's Casey?" I asked, grabbing Julie.  
"She went out... for a walk. Oh my God, Tim. Arnett Mead." She said.  
"Did she tell you where?" I asked.  
"No, just that she needed some fresh air." Tyra said.  
"Can I borrow your truck? I'm gonna go look for her." I said, running a hand throuh my hair.  
"We'll follow you-"  
"Where are you guys going?" Coach asked, "Are you too stupid to read what that brick said."  
"To find Casey." I said and grabbed Tyra's arm, leading her outside.  
"Wait up guys! Be back coach!" She said and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Julie Taylor get back here!" He yelled, "You are not going out there-"  
"Dad, I'm with Tim and Tyra, I'll be safe. And besides Casey's my friend, I have to." She said.  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Alright but you be safe and I want you back here the minute you find her."  
"No problem coach." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Be safe." He said, gripping Julie's jacket.  
"I'll be fine, stop fussing." She groaned and shrugged off his hand.

**A/N: More reviews please (: i love timmmmmy! **


	10. Five minutes short of a hero

I walked in silence as I gripped at my cardigan. The night air hit my face. I smiled enjoying the cold.  
I saw a pair of head lights swing over me and then a car slowed next to me.  
"Hey, you need a ride?" One of them said.  
I felt the bile rise in my throat as I realized their intentions.  
"Don't." I whispered as they got out of the car.  
I swallowed fear as they gripped my arms.  
"Stop!" I screamed as I thrashed around wildly. One of them punched me in the stomach.  
"Cooperate and it'll be over fast, I promise." One of them whispered in my ear.  
I felt tears sting my eyes as I randomly through punches.  
The boy with blond hair through his head back as blood gushed from his nose.  
I was hysterical by now as I kicked and punched my way through them. He threw me on the ground and I felt my eye lids  
start to flutter closed. And then... and then he was touching me. Everywhere. My breast, my stomach, grabbing at me wildly.  
I cried and sobbed and choked on my gasp and begs.  
"Please, please, please!" I begged and rolled over, trying to get away.  
He grabbed my arm so tight his finger nails dug into.  
I was going to be raped and I knew it. I was crying wildly, screaming. I was going to put up a fight.  
I was over crying, and being hysterical, I was pissed off.  
I screamed so loud I nearly busted my own eardrum. The guys eyes widened as he saw the pure rage in mine.  
I was not going to be taken advantage of. I pushed him off of me with all my strength and stood up. He looked at me, gritting his teeth.  
_Head up, push off, and lift me._ I heard Tim's instructions ring clear in my ears.  
I followed through and tackled him so hard he flew to his car. I picked up the nearest thing I found and started hitting him with it.  
And then I felt hands around me. They were strong and firm yet gentle. I looked back and saw Tim behind.  
"It's okay now, shh, no more." He said reassuringly, "Tyra, Jules... could you?"  
"Yeah, c'mon sweety." Tyra cooed as she helped me to my feet. My eyes were bright red from crying tears of shame and my body ached.  
I saw Tim standing there, baseball bat in hand and I tried to hear what he was saying. But there was no such luck.  
All I knew was that he was furious, it was scary. He threw the bat down on the ground and gripped the guy by the shirt front.  
I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the gruesome images of Tim beating the guy up.  
"You did good." Tyra said as she smoothed my hair. Julie held onto my hand and I cried, I cried for the life of me.  
"Is she gonna be alright?" I heard Tim's reassuring voice as he stepped into the truck.  
"I'll sit on Tyra." Julie offered as we struggled to fit in the pick up.  
I ended up between Tyra and Tim and I sighed. I was exhausted. I was done crying and now I was just tired.  
As we stopped at a red light I felt Tim's hand on mine. I looked up and he smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
I rested my head on his shoulder and I felt him tense, like he wasn't used to it.  
But that didn't bother me. I let my eyes flutter close as I felt the pain of a headache come on.  
I hadn't realized how long I'd been sleeping. I felt hard arms secured around my legs and I tried to open my eyes but they weren't listening.  
"What did you do to her?" I heard Dash ask.  
"Look, it's not what you think-"  
"Get your hands off of her!" He yelled as he tried to pull me away from him.  
I tightened my grip around his neck and mumbled "no"  
"What's going on out here?" Danny asked.  
"Man what the hell?" Caleb's voice rang.  
I tried to open my eyes again and my vision blurred and then focused, "Not his f-fault."  
I said it sleepily and it sounded like mush coming from my mouth but then I started racking with sleepy sobs as I remember what happened.  
"Shh, shh." Tim said as he pushed his way through the guys, circling.  
"Thissy." I heard Jeramiah's voice squeak.  
"She needs sleep." Tim said, "And I'll explain."  
I could picture Dash's nostrils flaring as Tim laid me down on my bed. I tightened my grip on his neck and mumbled, "I have to go."  
"Uh-uh." I said, though my eyes were closed.  
"I'll come back, I promise." He said and he pulled my arms from his neck.

Tim's POV:  
"Who did this to her?" Dash asked quietly. His voice to calm and restrained.  
I was sitting in the room with her three older brothers.  
"Arnett Mead." I said, "I'm sorry, I was too late-"  
I was cut off by the pure disgust in Caleb's face; clearly he was the youngest of the three.  
"Not like that." I began, "They didn't... touch her."  
I had to force the word out, but couldn't hold back the sneer that mirrored on all four of our faces.  
"It was about as much of a rivalry thing than anything else. Once they found out that we had a girl on our team they saw it as a weakness to use against us --Not that  
Casey's a weakness, just that they _thought_ she would be weaker because she was a girl but boy did she put up a fight," I sighed as I remembered how she attacked them,  
"You guys should be really proud of your sister, she put up a fight. I had to all but throw her over my shoulder to stop _her_ from hurting_ them_."  
Dash smiled a small, knowing smile and then clapped a hand on my shoulder, nearly knocking me down. Ouch, I thought but smiled widely.  
"You did good, Riggins." He said, "And... thank you."  
"Your welcome." I said as I walked out. God I was exhausted.


	11. Football players don't date team mates

_Knock knock.  
_

I peeked open one eye and glanced at my alarm clock.

**7:30**; _you've got to be freakin' kiddin' me._

See, even Billy knows I don't wake up this early, not for school, not for anything.

I closed my eyes and pulled a pillow over my head.

_Knock knock knock.  
_

I pulled the pillow tighter. I waited a couple more minutes. Mission accomplished, I sighed.

_Thud, thud, CRASH.  
_

"Oh Jesus Christ." I heard someone mutter. I opened my eyes again and saw two mighty fine legs up in the air.  
Blonde hair splayed all over my carpet. I sighed.

"You know, your kinda cute with morning hair." She said.

I squinted, "Please say you have a legitimate reason for waking me up this early."

"I do." She said.

I muttered something and then rubbed my eyes, sitting up straight.

"I wanted to say... thanks." She said.

"Why? I was too late." I said as I stood, pulling down my shorts. I felt her eyes on me.

"Enjoy the view?" I grumbled. It was too early to be cocky, "Hey shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't you?" She asked, following me to the kitchen. "And by the way, you were right on time."

I said something that sounded like your welcome and threw myself down on the couch. That was enough, it was our silent acknowledgement that everything was good.

"Okay so really though are you planning on going to school?" She asked, sitting abnormally close to me.

I glanced over at her. Was she flirting with me? For the first time in... _ever_ I didn't know what to do.

"It's Wednesday, I always skip on Wednesday." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's nice." She said as she stood and stretched her arms over her head. Her plain white t-shirt rose up, exposing her flat  
tan belly. I tried to turn away but I was, afterall, Tim Riggin's. It was second nature by now. As normal as breathing.

"Yeah well actually I was just heading out." I said as I began to rise.

"Tim you were sleeping when I got here." She pointed out.

"Well thanks for waking me up." I said, sarcastically.

"I was hoping we could you know...hang out." I shrugged.

"And do what?" I asked.

"You know, get a ball and just... play. Don't you miss that? No worries, no pressure, just football." She said, looking skyward.

And I smiled, because I understood. I knew what she meant.

"Alright." I said and messed up her hair.

She grabbed my hand and punched me.  
I hissed out a breath and then narrowed my eyes at her.

"Go shower please." She smiled sweetly, "And don't forget to wash your hair!"

"I always wash my hair." I said confused.

"Oh well, sweety, it does _not_ look like it." She made a face, "Do you use conditioner-"

"We are not having this conversation." I said as I grabbed a towel and made my way into the shower.

"It's a reasonable question Tim!" She yelled as I slammed the bathroom door in her face.

"And comb your hair!" She said through the door.

"God, shut up." I groaned as I walked over to the toilet.

**A/N:Because I love the few people who check back everyday just to see if I update this.  
And honestly, it's complete. All written out and everything. I just get so little reviews ):**


	12. Appetite of a trucker, face of an angel

"Oh my God you totally ate it!" I laughed as I grabbed at my sides.  
"It was not that funny." Tim grumbled.  
"Actually it was pretty funny." I said, trying to controll my laughter, "You would think they taught football players to look  
before they ran smack dab into a tree."  
"Shut up." He said, pushing me. He was tossing the ball in his hands as he glanced down.  
"I had so much fun today." I gushed.  
"Clearly, I mean I am Tim Riggin's." He said and rolled his eyes.  
_Oh yes you are_, I thought. _Okay this whole horny teenage girl thing is getting old._ I groaned inwardly.  
"See you trying to be funny, that doesn't actually work unless it's unintentional." I said sarcastically.  
"Ha ha. Shut up, ten." He said.  
"Ten?" I asked.  
"It's this thing I do." He waved his hand, "Your jersey number."  
"Right." I nodded and I screamed inside because I felt apart of the team for the first time, "You wanna get something to eat?"  
"Alright." He said, "Alamo Freeze or Applebee's?"  
"Do you guys only have two places to eat here?" I asked.  
"Yep, kinda." He laughed.  
"Then I'll take the Alamo Freeze." I said.  
"Good then we can meet up with Matty." He said as he got in the truck and drove off.  
"What do you need to see Matt for?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot.  
"To see if Mrs. Coach noticed I was gone, duh." He said.  
"Why do you care?" I asked.  
"Because Mrs. Coach is kinda married to Coach and that'll be awkward when I show up to practice today." He pointed out.  
"You skip school but go to practice?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.  
"Well yeah." He shrugged as he held the door open for me.  
"Seven." He said punching him over the counter.  
"Now why do you always gotta hit me? What's wrong with hello?" Matt stuttered.  
"Suck it up Saracen." I smiled as I leaned over the counter to take his hat.  
"Hey, I need that." He said as he reached for it. "This ain't funny Casey, I could get in trouble."  
"Oh right, because this place is just swarming." I said, gesturing at the desserted restaraunt.  
"That's not the point." He said and grabbed the hat off my head.  
"You are such a KJ." I rolled my eyes, "Can I get ice cream?"  
"Sure, what flavor?" He asked.  
"I want chocolate with sprinkles! Rainbow only!" I smiled.  
"Okay ma'am that'll be $2.50." He said.  
"Ha! Your funny, Matty." I said as I grabbed my ice cream from him and patted his cheek. I jumped on the counter and gave a kiss  
smack on his cheek. He flushed pink and I giggled. Man, was he fun to mess with.  
"Okay, stop flirting with Saracen and tell him what you want to eat." Tim joked, but I heard frustration in his voice.  
"I want a cheesburger with fries -could you make that a large? And a milkshake, oh and put extra pickles on that too! And... do you have any of those little chicken nuggets? I should probably get a diet coke, shouldn't I? -Gotta watch the figure you know." I said, patting my belly.  
Five minute later Matt and Tim were staring at me.  
"What is it?" Tim asked, as he watched me eat.  
Matt cleared his throat, "Casey, you don't have to inhale it, it's not gonna get up and run away."  
"It might do just that, God knows I would if I ran into Casey on an empty stomach." Tim snorted.  
_I would just eat you up_, I thought it before I could stop and then mentally slapped myself.  
"Shut up." I said, covering my mouth as I spoke.  
"I never thought the day would come." Tim said, "That I would meet a girl that plays football and eats just as much as I do."  
"And she's not a lesbian." Matt added.  
"Or ugly or fat." Tim added.  
"Actually she's a little on the chubby side. Not really top of the pyramid-"  
I narrowed my eyes as they sat there and criticized my physic.  
"Shut up." I said.  
I looked up as I met eyes with the Arnett Mead players. Bruised and battered. Matt got up cautiously and walked to the counter. Tim locked eyes  
with them and I know something was about to go down.


End file.
